Remembering
by Funky Bracelet Chick
Summary: Deidara's in love with a girl who has no memory of who she is. What happens when she DOES remember? Oneshot. DEIxOC


**w00t!!! I actually got around to writing another story! I feel so proud of myself~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Dei-chan would be the main chara and Naruto would have died at his hands a looooooooong time ago.**

* * *

"I did it Dei-chan!" Vi screamed, launching herself at the Akatsuki member. His blue eyes widened in surprise seconds before she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe...yeah!" He managed to gasp out.

Vi giggled and let go, "Sorry! I'm just _so_ excited!"

Deidara looked at her, confused. What was this crazy, purple-haired girl talking about?

In the two seconds it took him to think that, Vi had started jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement. Deidara raised the eyebrow that wasn't covered up by his bangs.

"Vi? What the heck has you so energetic, yeah?"

"I remembered!! Can you believe it!? I remembered!!"

"What are you-" the blonde haired boy stopped himself as he realized what she was talking about. His eyes went wide. Her memory. Herself. Vi had remembered herself. "So you know who you are? Who you were before I found you, yeah?"

Vi nodded vigorously, "Mmhmm!"

Wow. Never had he thought he would see the day. Deidara could still recall the day he had found her, passed out on the forest floor. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_It had been like any other day. He had been sent on a mission, alone, to dispose of a team of Konohagakure ninja who were starting to get a little too close to their hideout. _

_So far, things had been peaceful. They were surprisingly easy to find; probably a group of rookies. _

_He had been walking along when, right in the middle of the path, was Vi. Well, he hadn't known that back then. All he had seen was some girl with weird-ass purple hair passed out in the middle of his path._

_This wasn't exactly something he saw every day. Deidara had smirked as he knelt down and poked her in the eye. She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open to reveal irises the color of jade._

Beautiful..._ was the first thought that went through his head, without him even realizing it._

_The girl sat up, and stared straight into his eyes. It made him blush._

_Purple hair and green eyes didn't seem to notice it, though._

_"Who're you?" she asked._

_"Deidara, yeah."_

_Deidara paused, waiting for her to give out her name. When he didn't see it coming in the near future, he asked, "And you?"_

_She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Looking surprised, she screwed up her face like she was thinking real hard. Hesitantly, she answered, "I...I don't know." Her voice was laced with panic._

_"You don't know your own name?"_

_She shook her head, "No..."_

_Deidara thought for a second before saying, "Well, until you remember, I think I'll call you Violet, 'cause of your hair, yeah."_

_Vi just looked at him, "Does this mean I'll be staying with you?"_

_He hadn't thought about that, "I guess so, yeah."_

_At that time, Deidara hadn't realized how much those simple words would change his life._

_~End Flashback~_

"So what's you real name, yeah?" he asked. Huge grins had found their way onto both of their faces.

"My name's Cherry! Isn't that a pretty name?!"

Deidara laughed at her enthusiasm. Then again, he'd probably be doing the same thing is he was in her place. "It's cute, yeah." Inwardly, Deidara sighed. This meant that she would want to be called her real name from now on. He was going to miss calling her Vi. Deidara loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. It had been like his special thing with her. At least, to him it was.

_~Flashback~_

_After he had gotten rid of the Leaf ninja, Deidara went back to his camp where he had left Vi._

_"You ready to go, yeah?" she nodded her head vigorously, and jumped up, ready to leave._

_When thy got back to the base, Vi was accepted more easily than he thought she'd be. It's true, she didn't really do anything for the Akatsuk's goals, but having her around was like a ray of sunshine amongst all the dark._

_Vi was, in some ways, like a loyal puppy. She followed Deidara around everywhere and made life fun._

_~Flashback End~_

It had taken a long time (much to Deidara's annoyance) but he had finally figured out his feelings for Vi. That had been 2 weeks ago. He had been planning on telling her today, but now he wasn't so sure. What if there was a special someone she remembered? It's not like he could compete with someone she'd known _before_ she lost her memory.

For the next three hours, Deidara listened as Vi -no, Cherry- recounted just about everything she now knew about herself, down to the last miniscule detail. He listened with interest so that he wouldn't hurt her feelings. On the inside, though, he felt like banging his head on something.

Cherry was a princess. A god forsaken _princess._ It just figured that he would fall in love with someone who literally _couldn't_ be with him. She was the princess of the Noji clan. Even though they were little known, royalty was still royalty.

"So..." he said, "do you want to get back to your people? I'm sure they miss you, yeah."

"I don't know..." she looked sad, "I'm not sure I want to go back at all..."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Cherry's eyes looked straight into his, "Because. I'm in love."

Deidara didn't trust himself to speak, so he settled with raising an eyebrow in question.

Cherry's voice took on a determined quality, "Yup. I'm in love."

He couldn't help but want to know, "Who?"

She smiled at him, "You, Dei-chan. I couldn't stand being away from you."

Deidara was rendered speechless for all of 30 seconds before a huge ass grin lit up his face and it was his turn to pull her into a bone-crushing hug, "I love you, yeah." he whispered into her ear.

"Really?" came Cherry's voice.

"Really really, yeah."

And with that, he swooped down and captured her lips in undoubtably the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had.

* * *

**So...whatcha think? Good? Bad? Normal? Virtual cookies and Deidara plushies to those who review~!**

**And PM me if you find any grammar mistakes or anything like that. I'm pretty sure I got them all, but you can never be too sure.**

**And here's a note from the little people running around inside my skull: You should review this story after you read it. People are reading this, but no one's bothering to review. The logic here is that people will see this story and see all the reviews and think _'Gosh! I should read this cuhz so many people are reviewing it! It must be good!'_ You see where this is going? **


End file.
